Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 July 2015
02:01 jezu ;____; 02:17 Cześć. 02:18 aracz 02:18 czytałeś rok 83? 02:18 *84? 02:19 Nie. 02:19 Chyba 02:24 Ert ja czytałam. 02:29 :V 02:30 ile nowych wiki jest o fnafie 02:40 Wie ktoś jak dodać obrazek do tytułu creepypasty? 02:40 hej 02:40 cześć 02:41 Wie ktoś jak dodać obrazek do creepypasty (tak aby znajdował się nad tytułem danej creepypasty)? 02:42 nie (troll) 02:42 a tak na poważnie 02:42 to musisz w edycji 02:42 wejść w zdjęcia 02:42 to jest po prawej 02:42 i tam je dodać, a musisz je zgrać z dysku 02:42 Dodałem, ale wciąż nie znajduje się nad tytułem. 02:42 Ale nad tytułem nie da obrazka, tylko pod :x 02:42 Bo nie ma takiej możliwości. 02:43 Jak to nie ma? 02:43 Nie widziałam, żeby to było możliwe. 02:44 Chodzi mi o obrazek, który będzie znajdował się w kategorii nad tytułem creepypasty. 02:44 danej kategorii* (np. opowiadania) 02:44 Nie wiem jak to inaczej sformułować. 02:44 Wiem, o co Ci chodzi 02:44 Kategoria:Opowiadania 02:44 Jak tu jest tak? 02:44 Tak. 02:45 I chcesz, żeby tak było w Twojej CP? 02:45 Tak. 02:46 No to w CP się nie da, natomiast jeżeli dasz obrazek do CP i umieścisz gdziekolwiek, to powinna w kategorii się tak pokazać. 02:46 Dodałem, nie zadziałało. 02:47 Musisz zaczekać 02:47 Wyświetla się tylko wewnątrz creepypasty. 02:47 To nie działa od razu, niestety 02:47 Ok, zaczekam. Dzięki za udzielenie informacji 02:47 Nie ma sprawy. 02:48 wo, jak pusto 02:49 Tak troszkę. 02:49 No niedziela .-. 02:49 dzień jak każdy inny :D 02:49 ja skoczyłem nad jeziorko 02:49 A ja mam kaca :c 02:50 moralnego? 02:50 Też 02:51 ula, no to mocno 02:51 Niestety 02:52 oby przeszło szybko 02:52 Już narzeczony pojechał po "wspomagacz do zwalczania kaca" 02:53 Ale najbardziej się cieszę, że wreszcie wróciłam do domu i po tygodniu widzę znowu moje szczurki ;w; 02:54 o, jak fajnie ^^ 05:25 i się hp nie traci 05:26 Dobra, rób co chcesz 05:26 Znaczy się 05:26 nie napadnę 05:26 ale łowienie jest k 05:26 K 05:29 azazel rozdał aż 0 kicków i 0 banów 05:29 odkąd tu doszedł 05:29 doszedł (lf) 05:30 Dla porównania antasma już chyba nawet bana zdążył dać 05:30 tak 05:30 Azazel raz kicknął 05:31 Ej. 05:31 No to zwracam mu honor. 05:31 A Nosek kogoś ostatnio kicknął! 05:32 D1 05:32 nosek dał bana 05:32 jestem świadkiem 05:32 Wow! 05:32 Koniec jest bliski :0 05:37 bonjour 05:37 o/ 05:37 o/ 05:37 o/ 05:39 o/ 05:39 smok 05:39 Witam przyjaciele potrzebuje pomocy 05:39 jeszcze nie ma wigilli 05:39 sio 05:39 >:c 05:39 A: A nie miałeś wracać za rok? 05:39 wbiłem tu bo pomocy potrzebuje 05:39 o/ 05:39 pisał że na wigillię będzie 05:39 ? 05:39 05:39 co chcesz 05:40 wysłuchałem japońskiej legendy o takim demonie, a na koniec powiedzieli, że on przychodzi miesiąc po wysłuchaniu tej legendy i będzie zadawać mi pytanie :( nwm co mam robić (podobno w kiblu go spotkam) 05:42 On nie istnieje... 05:42 Nie wchodź do wc ;) 05:42 Wiem o którego Ci chodzi. 05:42 jaki deb 05:42 Musisz powiedzieć mu że śmierdzi kałem 05:42 i jechać po egzorcystę 05:43 ale zachacz o poradnię dla osób ze znacznym uposledzeniem umysłowym 05:43 smok 05:43 Musisz sikać ew. pod krzaczkiem. xD 05:43 xD 05:43 (derp) 05:43 ja jestem człowiekiem przesądnym i wierze w duchy... a jakbym tak powiedział ert to by mnie na pół kosą przecieła... ale zaraz... skoro ten demon się na rękach porusza, to jak ma mnie na pół przeciąć skoro kosa jest dwuręczna... (windfall) 05:44 I potem nie powiesz że jesteś głupi .v. 05:44 *powiesz że nie jesteś 05:44 przesądność to zazwyczaj cecha głupców, ale zdarzają się wyjątki 05:44 albo zapronować grę w terrarie (derp) 05:44 kopnij go w narządy płciowe 05:44 i uciekaj 05:44 xD 05:45 ej zaraz... skoro ten demon stracił nogi poprzez przejechanie przez pociąg w Japonii to czemu ona szuka swoich nóg po całym świecie? Fuck logic 05:46 On szuka prochów 05:46 o/ 05:46 i mówi tylko że nóg (lf) 05:46 o/ 05:46 Adam Bołnafiff 05:46 O/ 05:47 Prochy z nóg! 05:47 ej a ktoś pomógłby mi z robertem? 05:47 http://screenshooter.net/101962065/epfdstm 05:47 Kto to jest robert? 05:47 Nadal się boję... 05:47 crejz 05:48 masz bana na radioanime 24? 05:48 Nie. 05:48 ^^ 05:48 ja tak ._. 05:48 I demon 05:48 pw 05:48 robert to lalka z duszą i jak zapytałem go czy mogę zrobić z nim zdjęcie to miał niezadowolony grymas twarzy, a ja z nim to zdjęcie zrobiłem :( I teraz mam klątwe 05:49 (IDC) 05:49 :c 05:49 co mam zrobić? 07:20 To tylko bzdety! 07:21 o/ 07:21 o/ 07:21 Elo. 07:21 Wait. 07:22 Dzisiaj byłem w obliczu śmierci nysa 07:22 Astma ma moda??!!!11! 07:22 tak 07:23 (CIGAR) 07:24 hej 07:24 o/ 07:24 Yo 07:25 Biedny Smoczek (QQ) 07:25 Omal nie umar 07:25 Yo Kuro! 07:25 polecacie jakieś pasty 07:25 NES Godzilla 07:25 Dżef de kiler 07:25 Wszystkie pasty tutaj są słabe i w ogóle nie polecam. 07:25 .v. 07:26 Kuro 07:26 Piniak 07:26 Wunschpunsch. 07:26 o/ 07:26 Wit 07:26 wut 07:26 Jak ja tu wszedłem?! 07:26 a tak na poważnie Lalka 07:27 Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz, o co chodzi. 07:27 Bo wiesz. 07:27 miał być plittr a jest cp XD 07:27 Nie wiem. 07:27 witam wszystkich 07:27 Serio. 07:27 Serio mam mówić do Ciebie linkami? 07:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVSENId82Wc 07:27 pa 07:27 Elo. 07:27 żegnaj 07:28 *chyba się wystraszyła* 07:28 Pinia gdzie twój avek? 07:28 wunschpunsch <3 07:28 Smok PW 07:28 Mam avek. 07:28 ale taki troche niewidoczny (nadal spoko) 07:28 "Czarna magia, dziwna magia" <3 07:28 Kuro, ja nie wiem, jak Ty mogłaś nie pamiętać. 07:28 Wybacz ;-; 07:29 DizzY, nie obchodzi mnie, czy mój wspaniały avek jest dla Ciebie widoczny. 07:29 Ktoś z was wybiera sie na Niucon 7 do wrocka? śierpień 7-9 07:29 Kuro, my chyba przstaniemy się ziomkować. 07:29 Niucon ssie. 07:29 DizzY, nie, bo niucon to kupa. 07:29 to mój pierwszy konwent 07:29 dlaczego? 07:29 Smok ozywieniec 07:29 ej 07:29 Pinia sorry, pośpiewamy sobie .-. 07:29 Pniak 07:29 pw 07:30 No pwpw. 07:30 Mama też mnie tak woła. 07:30 DizzY to już lepiej było iść/jechać na animatsuri albo ryucon 07:30 DizzY, bo to konwent dla mangozjebów. 07:30 Kuro, ja nie wiem. 07:30 U Cysia śpiewaliśmy Disneya. 07:31 Strzelam, że mulan 07:31 SMysio! 07:31 *Smoczek 07:31 Oczywiście. 07:31 Ale tylko Zbyszek kerował, bo inni się wstydzili. 07:31 Bo to Zbyszek 07:31 W ogóle to był dziś u mnie i oglądaliśmy po niemiecku czołówki bajek. 07:32 Trochę się duszę ze śmiechu. 07:32 Np? :D 07:32 Jezu, wszystko. 07:32 Ogarnij snapy ode mnie i od Zbynia. 07:33 Nie chce mi się ładować tableta, lel 07:34 Ok. 07:34 ._. 07:36 Pinia <3 07:36 (QQ) 07:36 o/ 07:36 Oddajecie (QQ) 07:36 Cześć, Nowa. 07:36 O, avek Ci nowy zrobię. 07:36 oddajemy adminy 07:36 Yaaay <3 07:37 To uczucie, gdy wysyłasz serduszko, a ktoś pisze ci "cześć" (foreveralone) 07:37 (QQ) Wraca? 07:37 LD 07:37 :D * 07:37 Nowa <3 07:37 Kuro <3 07:37 sugerowanie, że ktoś to bierze na poważnie 07:37 <3 <3 <3 07:37 Piniak oglądam od jutra witch 07:37 ._. 07:37 Mam czas do końca tygodnia 07:37 3/4 07:38 Czemu tak? 07:38 3 userow na 4 modow 07:38 Ja muszę obejrzeć Wunschpunsch. 07:38 Bo nie mam co robić przez ten wolny tydzień 07:38 Mam przecież jeszcze urlop 07:39 Ewentualnie będę expić 07:39 Czemu nie pojedziesz na Kraniec Świata? 07:40 Bo mam autobusy 07:40 Ok. 07:41 ;-; 07:42 Kuro Kuro 07:42 pomóż 07:42 ? 07:42 tablet mi się wytarł na środku od spinnerów ;_; 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHa-IRtxc-o 07:42 eheh 07:42 takie białe kółeczko ;-----; 07:42 Kup nowy ;w; 07:42 nie ;-; 07:42 kosiam ten 07:42 Z jakiej firmy masz? 07:42 kuro 07:42 wacom 07:42 znasz jakiegoś godnego kandydata na administratora? 07:42 Nie rysuj piórkiem jak kręcisz spinnery. 07:42 To nie kupuj 07:42 Raven tak, siebie :D 07:43 Pentagram. <3 07:43 A czemu pytasz? 07:43 ty już jesteś 07:43 Ale wait, po co kolejny Admin? 07:43 a nie wiem 07:43 tak pytam 07:43 Pinia, ale dopiero teraz zaczęłam używać klawiatury ._. 07:43 Raven to gwauciciel! D1 07:43 Od rana 07:43 "Z nudów" xD 07:44 Raven coś kombinujesz. 07:44 Nowa, dlatego odzywczajaj się od tego. Tak jest ogólnie szybciej. 07:44 pewnie tak 07:31 *Smoczek 07:31 Oczywiście. 07:31 Ale tylko Zbyszek kerował, bo inni się wstydzili. 07:31 Bo to Zbyszek 07:31 W ogóle to był dziś u mnie i oglądaliśmy po niemiecku czołówki bajek. 07:32 Trochę się duszę ze śmiechu. 07:32 Np? :D 07:32 Jezu, wszystko. 07:32 Ogarnij snapy ode mnie i od Zbynia. 07:33 Nie chce mi się ładować tableta, lel 07:34 Ok. 07:34 ._. 07:36 Pinia <3 07:36 (QQ) 07:36 o/ 07:36 Oddajecie (QQ) 07:36 Cześć, Nowa. 07:36 O, avek Ci nowy zrobię. 07:36 oddajemy adminy 07:36 Yaaay <3 07:37 To uczucie, gdy wysyłasz serduszko, a ktoś pisze ci "cześć" (foreveralone) 07:37 (QQ) Wraca? 07:37 LD 07:37 :D * 07:37 Nowa <3 07:37 Kuro <3 07:37 sugerowanie, że ktoś to bierze na poważnie 07:37 <3 <3 <3 07:37 Piniak oglądam od jutra witch 07:37 ._. 07:37 Mam czas do końca tygodnia 07:37 3/4 07:38 Czemu tak? 07:38 3 userow na 4 modow 07:38 Ja muszę obejrzeć Wunschpunsch. 07:38 Bo nie mam co robić przez ten wolny tydzień 07:38 Mam przecież jeszcze urlop 07:39 Ewentualnie będę expić 07:39 Czemu nie pojedziesz na Kraniec Świata? 07:40 Bo mam autobusy 07:40 Ok. 07:41 ;-; 07:42 Kuro Kuro 07:42 pomóż 07:42 ? 07:42 tablet mi się wytarł na środku od spinnerów ;_; 07:42 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GHa-IRtxc-o 07:42 eheh 07:42 takie białe kółeczko ;-----; 07:42 Kup nowy ;w; 07:42 nie ;-; 07:42 kosiam ten 07:42 Z jakiej firmy masz? 07:42 kuro 07:42 wacom 07:42 znasz jakiegoś godnego kandydata na administratora? 07:42 Nie rysuj piórkiem jak kręcisz spinnery. 07:42 To nie kupuj 07:42 Raven tak, siebie :D 07:43 Pentagram. <3 07:43 A czemu pytasz? 07:43 ty już jesteś 07:43 Ale wait, po co kolejny Admin? 07:43 a nie wiem 07:43 tak pytam 07:43 Pinia, ale dopiero teraz zaczęłam używać klawiatury ._. 07:43 Raven to gwauciciel! D1 07:43 Od rana 07:43 "Z nudów" xD 07:44 Raven coś kombinujesz. 07:44 Nowa, dlatego odzywczajaj się od tego. Tak jest ogólnie szybciej. 07:44 pewnie tak 07:44 Hm 07:44 Pół sera będzie dobrym adminem, ale boi się zgłosić. 07:45 Parówki? :c 07:45 tzn 07:45 Witam! 07:45 o/ 07:45 Pinia, jestem niezdarna, nie umiem klikać i prowadzić kursora piórkiem ;_; 07:45 Nowa nauczysz się. 07:45 No, może jak patrzę na mapkę, a nie na klawiaturę i tablet to umiem 07:45 Nauczysz się, to nie jest trudnego. 07:46 O czym trwa dyskusja? 07:46 No to patrz na mapkę, lol. xD 07:46 https://soundcloud.com/dj-martin-jensen/hey-mama-martin-jensen-remix Party hard! 07:47 Kto jest tak mądry i zrobił czarne linki? 07:47 Pinia, to dobra rada ;------; 07:47 Jakie czarne 07:47 toż to czerwone jak ognie piekielne 07:47 Hej, o co chodzi? 07:47 kurde 07:47 Czo. ._. 07:47 U mnie czerwone 07:47 przez was muszę w osu pograć bo mnie wysadzi 07:47 U mnie są czarne. ._. 07:48 Czarne? U mnie są czerwone. 07:48 U mnie są czerwone, a Piniak to daltonista 07:48 Jezu. 07:48 XD 07:48 Nie wszyscy muszą wiedzieć. 07:48 xd 07:48 A to możliwe, żeby czarny z czerwonym mylić? 07:48 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Piniaka 07:48 zaraz 07:48 ;u; 07:48 Weź. 07:48 Zuy to jest niemozliwe! 07:49 Kuro jest Jezusem? D: 07:49 Co. 07:49 Czemu. 07:49 Dlatonista widzi spektrum kolorow jako odcienie zolci i blekitu 07:49 Kuro to matka stilerka. 07:49 ^^ Nys smart 07:49 To chyba zależy od tego, którego czopka brakuje. 07:49 Dimejdż fleszem. 07:50 ._. 07:50 Nysa, nieprawda, są rózne rodzaje daltonizmu. 07:50 Ale to jest ten najczestszy 07:50 (QQ) 07:50 * Taki jeden z Nysy twerkuje Pini pod nosem 07:51 Idź sobie. 07:51 ;-; 07:51 ;* 07:51 Czyli brak czerwonego czopka. 07:51 XD 07:51 07:51 Czopka (lf) 07:51 Nys też nie ma czopka i twerkuje ;---; 07:52 On ma za dużo czopków. 07:52 Czopki i pręciki, czyli to, co jest w oku. Czopki odpowiadają za widzenie kolorów. 07:52 XD 07:53 Zuy ty chyba zaluzji nie zrozumiales 07:53 *aluzji 07:53 XD 07:53 Zale zaluzji tez nie XD 07:53 No nie bardzo nadążam, to dzieje się tak szybko... 07:53 (lf) 07:53 Ja tez tak mialem 07:53 XD Ale teraz nawijam najszybciej na czacie XD 07:53 07:54 To gratuluję. 07:54 Wow. 07:54 Nom 07:55 Chyba za duzo kawy pije i coli XD 07:55 07:55 O co chodziło z mapką i tymi poprzednimi rzeczami? 07:55 W sensie? 07:56 ? 07:56 Wuasnie 07:56 Coś typu:"No, może jak patrzę na mapkę, a nie na klawiaturę i tablet to umiem" 07:56 Chciałem się dowiedzieć, ale... 07:56 Ah. 07:56 Chodzi o Osu. 07:56 Taka gra rytmiczna. 07:56 Jakaś gra? 07:57 Klikasz w kółka do muzyki. Taka jedna piosenka to mapka. 07:57 (YDS) 07:57 Sorry, mam lagi. 07:57 Narka, niedługo wracam. 07:57 I dużo osób zamiast na myszce gra na tablecie graficznym i klawiaturze. 07:57 Elos. 07:58 No nie gadaj (yds) 07:58 Ja w to na lapku i smartfonie gram 07:59 Pusia 08:01 Ale u mnie leje 08:01 aż okno zamknę 08:03 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli! 08:03 :D 08:04 Antasma PW 08:08 Cześć. 08:09 o/ 08:09 Vodka comrad 08:10 Hai 08:10 ( ° ͜ʖ °) 08:10 Haaaiii. 08:10 Piniu 08:10 Bonjour 08:10 Przyjaciółko 08:10 Kochanie. 08:10 Można i tak 08:10 Ex, Słońce. 08:10 O matko boska Piniako o.O 08:11 U mnie buuurze straszliwe są 08:11 Elo 08:11 Pepszee 08:11 Co to za człowiek w ogóle? :v 08:11 Helou 08:11 Pinia 08:11 Kto? 08:11 ? 08:11 Ex, tak to ja. 08:11 no to co z tym tea party? 08:11 <3 08:12 Azazel. 08:12 <3 08:12 Tyle czaszkuf D: 08:12 Ee 08:12 Właśnie, kto to jest Azazel? 08:12 Corazon 08:12 Bół, ja nie wiem. 08:12 Lele. 08:12 on ma 7 edycji 08:12 i już mod 08:12 A kto to jest Corazon? (bp) 08:12 To może mi też dacie?Żebym się nie wyróżniał? : 3 08:12 to przesada 08:12 Nie. 08:12 Nos 08:12 jakiś random 08:12 Co dostał moda 08:12 Nos, ukradłeś mi pytanie. xD 08:12 wat 08:12 Piniak 08:12 Ex. 08:12 to random jest 08:12 Nie no, lel 08:12 co dostał moda 08:12 Ja! 08:12 Ale ja nie kojarze człowieka. 08:13 Wunschpunsch. 08:13 Mówi Ci to coś? 08:13 Piniak 08:13 Bajka chyba taka była 08:13 czy coś 08:13 O co chodzi 08:13 co z tym tea party 08:13 TAK. 08:13 Kimżeś, Azazelu 08:13 Kc Cię mocniej. 08:13 Boł, nie wiem. 08:13 <3 <3 08:13 <3 <3 08:13 < 08:13 Piniak 08:13 I pół. 08:14 No weź, daj całe! 08:14 No dobra. 08:14 <3 08:14 Człwoiekiem 08:14 O raaaany <3 08:14 >w< 08:14 Człowiekiem* 08:14 Piniak 08:14 papko 08:14 Kremówkarzu* 08:14 mi też serduszko wyślij bo mi smutno że nie chcesz tea party 08:14 <3 08:14 chcesz, to czy nie? 08:14 <3 08:15 będziemy herbatkę pić i groć 08:15 w grę 08:15 w agar.io 08:15 potem sapera 08:15 i pasjansa 08:16 Nie gram w to, bo mój internet puszcza się jak tania pani spod latarnii. 08:16 Ehh 08:16 Hmm 08:16 to znajdź myszkę 08:16 ew samo tea party 08:16 bez grania 08:16 k? 08:16 My niggaz 08:16 U was też taka burza/ 08:16 Wszyscy posiadacze czaszek są martwi, jedynie kilka osób w teamie jeszcze żyje 08:16 ? 08:16 ( ° ͜ʖ °) 08:16 Nos, tak 08:16 ło 08:17 ja żyć 08:17 Nie chodzi o myszkę, ma tablet, ale internet to samica psa. 08:17 zw 08:17 Piniak 08:17 cyka 08:21 SEE? 08:21 O kurde! 08:21 Witam raz jeszcze! 08:21 * Taki jeden z Nysy glaska Cuowieka 08:22 Kupcie mi czachę 08:22 Plez? 08:22 Nie 08:22 Bo jestes zuy 08:22 ;^; 08:22 A nie możesz sam? 08:22 jj 08:23 .ahahahahaH 08:23 Zuy PW! 08:23 Odebrałem. 08:23 Odpisz. 08:24 Dwa razy odpisywałem, ale nie wysyła. 08:24 * Taki jeden z Nysy tuli Zuyego 08:25 Jak się wysyła takie wiadomości? 08:25 Takie szare? 08:25 Hej ;-; 08:25 o/ 08:25 o/ 08:25 Oo hej :3 08:25 Nowa! 08:25 yo 08:25 o/ 08:25 Masz grzywkę? 08:25 Witamy! 08:25 Czy coś? 08:25 Pinia ;-; 08:25 Tak ;-; 08:25 Where da hood at 08:25 To zue 08:25 Nowa 08:25 Opowiedz mi więcej. 08:25 w sumie zasłania mi całe czoło i lewą brew ;-; 08:25 Jak tam te uszka , doszły ? :) 08:25 Snif, jeszcze nie 08:26 ejj 08:26 wy 08:26 :( 08:26 Wojna będzie 08:26 szykujcie się 08:26 Będą pewnie w poniedziałek/wtorek/środę 08:26 zaraz będzie burza 08:26 owi 08:26 Czemu? ._. 08:26 szykuj się do wojny! 08:26 będzie burza 08:26 Cze, Blood. 08:26 z piorunami 08:26 i tyle w temaci 08:26 * SnifSnif szykuje sie na wojne 08:26 Z Rosją? 08:26 bijcie.. Exi 08:26 nie 08:26 Pinia, jak chcesz to wyślę znapa ._. 08:26 bijcei Exi 08:26 Vodka 08:26 Gotów XD 08:26 i tyle w teamcie 08:26 pis joł 08:26 snapa* 08:26 bij ją! 08:26 Zawszę chcę. *-* 08:26 bij do kija wrednego! 08:26 * Taki jeden z Nysy bije Blooda 08:26 ok ;-; 08:26 won 08:26 * SnifSnif Dotyka Ex XD 08:27 Ej. 08:27 Blood Raven Master 08:27 bij do kija wrednego! 08:27 Sam kciau XD 08:27 Aa miałem ją bić XD 08:27 a feee 08:27 Ejejeje. 08:27 bij ją 08:27 a nie tykasz! 08:27 chamie 08:27 ! 08:27 Bez takich. 08:27 :_: 08:27 na co ty liczysz? 08:27 Pinia 08:27 bij ją 08:27 Lordzie protectorze 08:27 Do wiadomości dodaje się gwiazdkę, żeby była szara, tak? Pytam, bo nie jestem pewien. 08:27 Nie będę bić kobiet. 08:27 Pinia to wobraź se że ma peniósa i wtedy bij 08:27 -.- 08:28 ale to jest ten 08:28 Exi 08:28 i ona jest ex-kobietą 08:28 Eh. 08:28 boli boli boli 08:28 .. 08:28 Ogar plz. 08:28 Pinia! 08:28 Kogo bić? 08:28 a dzie siostra? 08:28 żebra z tyłu bolą bolą bolą 08:28 czm bolą? 08:28 Nie wiem. 08:28 nie chcę znowu do szpitala ;-; 08:28 Kogo zaje*ać? 08:28 OżeszTy. 08:28 (QQ) 08:28 D1 08:28 Co tu kurkqa sie dzieje? (jackie) 08:29 niewiem XD 08:29 Coś grubego! 08:29 Rejwen, lepiej Ci? xD 08:29 Daj mu sneakersa (y) 08:29 em 08:29 Snickersa chyba. 08:30 wie ktoś kiedy Raven przestanie być na zw? ;-; 08:30 * SnifSnif je Snikersa 08:30 Cii 08:30 Lepiej? 08:30 To som specjalne na wiki przeznaczone 08:31 Nowa, nigdy 08:32 Może on się czai... 08:32 Na moje dziewictwo! D: 08:32 xD 08:32 Albo na coś innego... 08:33 Ex, dziękuję ;-; 08:33 Zuy, chcesz pograć w osu? ;-; 08:33 ZORRO 08:33 Nooooowaaaaaa. 08:33 Snap. 08:33 .w. 08:33 co 08:33 Doj me to. 08:33 honk 08:33 o/ 08:33 o/ 08:33 Okej. 08:33 Już jest. 08:33 xD 08:33 * Zuy Czuowieg idzie do sklepu 08:33 blood co 08:33 o/ 08:33 bijemy kogoś? 08:34 Blood male info 2015 07 19